Of Chocolate and Fights
by lollipop1141
Summary: A valentine's day fic for all of you starring Heiji and Kazuha! Happy Valentine's Day (and Singles Day of course for us forever alone people..T.T)


Ah, tis the pleasant day of Valentines. The air filled with tension and sweet confessions. It was absolute bliss until –

"Are you a moron?!"

"What did you say, ahou!?"

"Heiji, you dumbass, come back here!"

"Like I would do something as stupid as that! Bleeehhh!"

But then again, it was no surprise to hear the raised voices of two certain individuals.

"Heiji!" Kazuha chased after him as he ran down the hall, a chocolate box in his hand.

"Why don't ya just admit ya made some, ahou?" Heiji said back to her. She blushed.

"So what of it? Like I'd give that you anyway!" She hotly denied. Heiji abruptly stopped. Kazuha bumped into him.

She looked up at him, confused. "Why'd ya stop?"

"So this isn't for me?"

Kazuha stepped back and frowned. "Ha?"

"Just answer the question, ahou!"

She jumped. She had never heard this kind of voice from her childhood friend before. Was that, jealousy?

Before she could reply, a girl out of nowhere leaped out from the shadows and snatched the chocolate from Heiji's hand.

All the two could do was to gape at the girl in front of them. From the looks of her uniform, she was a first year with blonde hair and purple eyes. She grinned mischievously.

"I'll be taking this." The girl winked at Kazuha. She turned and left.

Heiji, the prideful boy that he was, did not want to be bested by a girl. He grabbed the girl's arm and took the sweet from her grasp.

"What are you doing?!" The first year protested.

"Who are you, taking chocolates from your senpai, hah?!"

"But Kazuha-senpai promised she'd give it to me!" The blonde said. Heiji blinked and looked back to glare at his childhood friend.

"Is that true?" He demanded. Kazuha's thoughtful face brightened up.

"Ah! You're Riki-chan, the new transfer student!" She began to explain to Heiji. "She just came yesterday and wanted to join the aikido club. Of course, she's a half so she doesn't know the custom here in Japan. And so I said to her that I'd give her a chocolate for Valentine's Day."

"B-but…You're girls!" Heiji pointed out. Kazuha tilted her head.

"Is that bad?" She asked him. Before he could reply, Riki escaped from Heiji's grasp, grabbed the box, and headed to Kazuha. She opened it and broke off a bit, handing some to Kazuha.

She took the offered sweet and ate it. And to Heiji's utter devastation, Riki stood on tip toes and licked off the crumbs on Kazuha's cheek.

Riki glanced at Heiji. She smirked and skipped away, leaving a traumatized detective and his oblivious best friend.

Kazuha looked at him. "Heiji? Why are you frozen?"

"You…" Heiji turned to her, his anger flaring up. "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER DO THAT TO YOU, BAKAYAROU!?"

Kazuha was taken aback by his sudden outburst. However, that didn't last very long.

"HA?! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"YOU JUST LET HER LICK THE CRUMBS OFF YOUR FACE!"

"SO WHAT OF IT?!"

Heiji stopped his ranting. "What?"

"So what are gonna do about it, ahou? We're both girls anyway, so it doesn't matter." Kazuha said.

"Of course it matters! You hardly know her!"

"Why do you care?"

For the second time, "What?"

Kazuha sighed irritably. "Why do you even care? It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything."

Heiji blinked. Why did he care? He cared because…because…

"I don't know, okay!?" He finally admitted. "It's just that, you hardly know her and yet you let her lick your face (which is kinda disgusting, really). Also, you gave her chocolate! It's not supposed to be like that!"

"Ahou, I said that chocolate wasn't for you. I never did say I didn't bake some for you." Kazuha mumbled as she blushed. Three seconds passed and it finally clicked.

Heiji turned red as he scratched his head. "I-is that so? T-then, where is it?"

"Try to figure it out, metantei." Kazuha said as she turned away. Heiji grouched and pulled her ponytail.

"It's in your pocket, isn't it?" He grinned. Kazuha pulled out the small red box and gave it to him.

"Here. Add it your collection of chocolates." She said, suddenly mad for some reason. Heiji gave her a confused look as she walked back to the class.

"She's so uncute." He grumbled, fingering the box. He looked at it with a smile and slipped it in his pocket.

Who needs a ton of chocolate when one from her was just enough for him.


End file.
